Zootopia vs Food
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: Zootopia is a utopian society where predator and prey live together in harmony. But, with predator no longer hunting prey, what exactly does everybody eat? Going off of Kids vs Food and Adults vs Food, watch as some of our favorite Zootopians try weird and strange foods to figure out just exactly what they like, and what they don't like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Zootopia vs Cow Tongue

Host: "Hi everybody."

Zootopians: "Hello."

Host: "My name is Christine, and I'll be your host for this show."

Nick: "OK, so we are on a show."

Judy: "What kind of show is this, anyway?"

Gazelle: "Yeah, and what kind of creature are you? Never seen an animal like you before."

Christine: "That's because I'm not an animal. I am a human from the human world. As for the show, this is actually a reacting show I am doing, playing at the same time as Invader Zim Reacts."

The animals look at each other, confused but, reassured.

Nick: "So, this is a reaction show?"

Christine: "Yes, you will be reacting to different foods, each episode, so that we can see what you like, and what you don't like."

Benjamin: "Oh, so we're reacting to food?"

Christine: "Yes, Officer Clawhauser. You all will be. And, as a matter of fact. Here is your first dish."

Christine puts a silver platter in front of everyone and lifts the lid, uncovering the raw cow tongue.

Bonnie: "Oh my goodness! What is that?!"

Benjamin: *Screams*

Fru Fru: "EW!"

Judy: "OK, that's lovely."

Gazelle: *Hooves over her eyes* "I can't even look at it, it's so gross. What is that?"

Nick: "It looks like something I would eat, actually." *Laughs nervously*

Stu: "Is it still alive?"

Bonnie: "It better not be alive!"

Christine: "Anybody think they know what it is?"

Finnick: "Is it like a pig liver?"

Gazelle: "A worm or something?"

Fru Fru: "Is it a dog?!"

Nick: "It looks like the tail of a platypus."

Finnick: *Points to the grey spots* "This part right here kinda looks like bacon. Cut that up and you got bacon."

Judy: "The top kinda looks like a tongue."

Finnick: "Now you get to look at it! Look at it Christine!"

Stu: *Pokes it*

Bonnie: "EW! Stu, you touched it!"

Stu: *Continues poking*

Bonnie: "STOP POKING IT!"

Christine: "Anybody wanna say what it smells like?"

Fru Fru: "It smells awful!"

Nick: "It smells like halibut."

Judy: "It smells like a dumpster."

Gazelle: "It smells like death."

Benjamin: "Just by the look of it, I would not want to eat it."

Bonnie: "Oh my goodness! We don't have to eat it, right?"

Christine: "Unfortunately, Mrs. Hopps, yes, you do."

Bonnie: "Oh no, I am definitely not eating it!"

Finnick: "Do you want me to die?!"

Christine: *Rolls eyes with a smile* "Well, it's time to eat it."

Fru Fru: "No, I don't wanna eat it!"

Christine smiles as she takes the platter away, and replaces it with a small cup of cooked cow tongue, cut up into pieces, in front of everybody.

Finnick: "Are you sure I can eat this?"

Bonnie and Stu: *Stares at their portion*

Judy: "It looks different when it's cooked."

Benjamin: *Picks up his fork, bringing up a bit of his share, and sniffs it.* "Hmm."

Gazelle: "It smells good."

Christine: "OK, everybody take a bite."

Everybody picks up their fork and gets some. Nick goes first.

Nick: *Puts some of the cow tongue in his mouth and chews*

Finnick: *Watches Nick chew quietly before he puts his into his mouth, chewing slightly.* "It tastes like pork."

Fru Fru: *Tries some of her own portion* "It's beef."

Bonnie and Stu: *Puts a bit of their own portions in their mouths at the same time*

Bonnie: "It's actually not that bad."

Stu: "Yeah, it tastes like beef."

Fru Fru: "It's very very greasy."

Nick: "It needs a bit more salt." *Chuckles*

Judy: *Just finishing her bite* "It doesn't taste like what it smelled like."

Finnick: *Finishing his whole portion* "Just go on about what you're doing. I'm just gonna finish this." *Finally eats the rest* "It tastes better than what it looks."

Christine: "OK, you guys ready to find out exactly what you just ate?"

Nick: "I think we all have been waiting, Christine."

Christine: *Chuckles* "You just ate cow tongue."

Fru Fru: *Gasp* "EEEEWWWW!"

Nick: *Shocked* "Is that, like a term?"

Benjamin: "So, I'm eating a tongue?!"

Finnick: "Wait! Does that look like our tongues?!"

Gazelle: "That's like kissing a cow. I don't like kissing cows."

Bonnie: "That's the weirdest thing I've ever eaten."

Stu: "Yeah. It is. "

Fru Fru: "Why would you give me cow tongue?! Why would you give us PREY cow tongue?!"

Christine: "This is only for observation, Fru Fru. I need to see if you Zootopians taste buds are anything the same as a human's taste buds, considering the predator don't eat prey anymore, and you basically ARE humane."

Nick: "It still tastes good. I mean, that's all that matters, right?"

Christine: "Alright, now, the ultimate question. Yes or no, do any of you recommend other Zootopians to try this dish?"

Fru Fru: "No!"

Gazelle: *Shakes head*

Benjamin: "Yeah."

Finnick: "Yeah, yeah."

Stu: "I would recommend it."

Bonnie: "I would recommend it."

Nick: "It's part of a cow. I mean, sure, it may consider as cannibalism in our world, but… at least it's good."

Judy: "Yes, if they add more seasoning."

Christine: "Alright, it looks like we're all out of time. Anything you guys want to say to our viewers?"

Finnick: "Hope you guys enjoyed this first episode of Zootopia vs Food."

Judy: "If there's any other type of food you'd like to see us take on, leave it in the review box below."

Nick: "I don't know about you guys, but I sure am enjoying this beef tongue." *Takes another bite while laughing*

Everybody: "BYE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zootopia vs Vegemite

Christine: "Hey everybody!"

All: "Hey Christine."

Christine: "You guys up for another Zootopia vs Food?"

All: "No."

Christine: _Laughs_ "Well, sorry to hear that, but unfortunately, you have to do it anyway."

Christine puts a silver platter on the table and lifts the lid, revealing a bowl of Vegemite.

Christine: "Today, you're reacting to this."

Fru Fru: _Gasp_ "EW!"

Judy: "Is it chocolate pudding?"

Gazelle: "Nutella that's weird?"

Bonnie: "Is it chocolate?"

Nick: "Stale old chocolate syrup?"

Stu: "I've had chocolate but not this gross icky stuff."

Benjamin: "It looks like some kind of weird jelly filling."

Christine: "Alright, why don't you go ahead and take a sniff?"

Judy: _Smells it and quickly pulls back_. "Oh! It smells like soy sauce."

Benjamin: "It smells like some sort of bread."

Bonnie: _Sniffs_ "Bread?"

Gazelle: "It does not smell like Nutella. It smells like fish."

Nick: "It smells like teriyaki sauce to me. "

Bonnie: "I don't know what it is!"

Stu: "Are we gonna have to eat this?"

Christine: "Yep, in fact, here are your portions now."

Christine takes the platter away and gives everybody a plate of Vegemite covered crackers.

Fru Fru: "No!"

Nick: "Alright, I'm gonna eat these?"

Gazelle: "A cracker? Ok, here we go."

Benjamin: _Takes a bite, then shivers, trying not to throw up._

Gazelle: _Takes a bite._ "Oh! Salty!"

Nick: "Eh! It's really salty!" _Coughs_ "That's nasty!"

Bonnie: "That has a bad aftertaste."

Judy: _Sticks a whole cracker in her mouth and shivers, making faces and trying not to spit it out._

Stu: _Takes his own bite._ "Nope." _Puts the cracker back down._ "I can't eat this stuff."

Fru Fru: "Can I just dip my finger in it?"

Christine: "Go ahead."

Fru Fru sticks her finger on a cracker and gets some of the spread. She puts it on her tongue and immediately regrets it.

Fru Fru: "EEEEWWWW! What is that? Can I have a water please?"

Christine chuckles as she gives the shrew a water bottle. Fru Fru takes it and drinks eagerly.

Bonnie: "They're horrible!"

Benjamin: "It's a kind of tart."

Nick: "It's full of salt."

Judy: "Weird and acidy and makes you wanna barf."

Stu: "It looks amazing but it tastes terrible. Rotten dirt with rats scurrying over it."

Gazelle: "It tastes like somebody tried to make food and failed horribly."

Christine: "OK, you guys ready to know what it is?"

All: "Yes."

Christine: "So it's called Vegemite."

Benjamin: "What is that?"

Stu: "Never heard of it, but it sounds like it should have vegetables in it."

Bonnie: "Yeah, it has the word veggie, so why does it taste so terrible?"

Fru Fru: "How come it's not green?"

Gazelle: "Vegemite! I've heard of that! Don't like Australians eat this? Is this what they consider good? Is this like, the Australian Nutella?"

Christine: "I wouldn't know, Gazelle. But finally, would you recommend other Zootopians to try this?"

Gazelle: "I strongly do not like this."

Benjamin: "I would not recommend it, because it is gross!"

Judy: _Thumbs down_. "Eh!"

Fru Fru: "No, not really."

Stu: "I recommend nobody ever tastes it again."

Nick: "No, don't buy Vegemite, it's pretty gross."

Bonnie: "Don't eat it! You're gonna throw up if you eat it!"

Christine: "Alright, looks like we're running out of time. Anything else you guys like to say?"

Gazelle: "Thanks for watching Zootopia vs Food."

Bonnie: "Don't forget to leave a review, letting us know what else we should eat."

Stu: "Don't forget to follow and fave and see us eat more gross stuff."

All: "BYE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zootopia vs Caviar

Christine: "Today, you are reacting to this."

Christine pulls the lid off the platter to reveal a jar of caviar.

Finnick: _Totally confused._

Bonnie: "Oh, what is this?! It looks like dirt!"

Gazelle: "What's that?"

Fru Fru: "I don't know what it is."

Finnick: "It looks like mushed Oreo."

Nick: "Is it something related to blueberries?"

Christine: "Why don't you go ahead and smell it."

Fru Fru: _Takes a big sniff and gags._ "Smells disgusting."

Stu: "Smells like fish."

Finnick: "Come on. Is this salmon eggs?"

Judy: "Wait. Caviar?"

Benjamin: "I don't think I'm gonna eat that."

Christine: "Well, that's too bad, Officer Clawhauser, because now it's time to eat it."

Christine removes the platter then places a plate with a cracker covered in caviar in front of everyone.

Fru Fru: "Oh, hello there."

Finnick: "Um. Oh no, do I have to try this? "

Benjamin: "OK." _Hesitantly picks it up._

Bonnie: _Is hesitant to try it._ "I can't do this!" _Bites it, chews it, then spits it back out._

Finnick: _Takes his first bite._ "Nah, this tastes horrible."

Fru Fru: _Takes a bite and nearly gags._ "Bleh."

Nick: _Sticks the whole cracker into his mouth._ "It tastes like sadness."

Gazelle: "It tastes like eating another thing's dead body."

Benjamin: "It tastes like a very salty substance. It reminds me of the time I accidentally drank my grandmother's pool."

Finnick: "It's like you're tasting orbs."

Stu: "This is totally fish eggs." _Takes another bite._ "Yeah, it's yummy."

Judy: "So good. I like it."

Fru Fru: "Yuck. What was that?"

Christine: "That is actually caviar."

Gazelle: "What's caviar?"

Finnick: "Caviar. I think I've heard of that."

Nick: "Wait! Isn't caviar fish eggs?"

Christine: "Caviar is actually salted fish eggs."

Bonnie: "What? There's fish inside here?"

Benjamin: "AAH!"

Fru Fru: "Oh gosh! Yuck! You made me eat that?!"

Stu: "So it is fish eggs."

Nick: "That's… yeah… I had fish eggs now."

Judy: "Isn't caviar like really expensive though?"

Christine: "That jar I showed you. How much would you pay for that?"

Fru Fru: "99¢."

Stu: "A dollar or two."

Bonnie: "I would pay zero for that."

Finnick: "If you say like, $10,000, I'm walking right out this door."

Christine: "Well, actually, the jar I brought you would cost $150."

Nick: _Can barely speak._ "$150?"

Bonnie: _Holding the jar._ "For this mess?"

Fru Fru: "Why? It's not good."

Stu: "Is it really hard to get this stuff?"

Nick: "You must have to find that in the jungles of Africa or something."

Judy: "I watched a documentary about how they make it. They like, cut the fish open and all the eggs just pour out. It was gross but cool at the same time."

Christine: "So yes or no. Would you recommend this to other Zootopians?"

Bonnie: "Not ever! You're eating fish eggs people!"

Benjamin: "I do not recommend it."

Gazelle: "Nobody eat this in their entire life."

Stu: "Yes."

Judy: "People should definitely try caviar."

Nick: "At your own risk. I'd say."

Fru Fru: "No, don't eat it. It's disgusting."

Finnick: "No, but I will eat another one of those crackers. Can I have another one of those crackers?"

Christine: _Chuckles_ "OK guys, we're running out of time. Anything you wanna say to our viewers?"

Judy: "Thank you for watching this very very expensive episode of Zootopia vs Food."

Benjamin: "Please recommend other better foods in the review box below."

Nick: "Awesome new stuff from our producer, ZimmyCakes, all the time."

Fru Fru: "Dont forget to follow and fave."

All: "BYE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zootopia vs The Carolina Reaper Pepper

Christine: "Hi guys."

All: "Hey Christine!"

Christine: "So, I have some news for you guys."

Nick: "News? What kind of news?"

Christine: "We finally have been requested to try a different kind of food!"

Everybody gasps at these news.

Judy: "You mean somebody actually gave us a suggestion?!"

Christine: "That's exactly what I mean, Judy."

Everybody claps and cheers, unable to believe that they actually got someone to send a request.

Christine: "Alright everybody, settle down. Now, the request came from Hunter and they would like you to react to this. Also, if you know it, don't tell anybody."

Christine lifts the lid off the platter, revealing the most dangerous pepper of all time… the Carolina Reaper Pepper! The animals look at it, confused.

Gazelle: "I'm not sure what this is."

Judy: "This is obviously some kind of pepper."

Nick: "Why does it look like a heart?"

Bonnie: _Gasps_ "Oh no! Are they serious?!"

Stu: "What is it hun?"

Bonnie: "I can't, I'm not allowed to tell you, remember?"

Stu: "Oh yeah."

Finnick: "After Mrs. Hopp's reaction, I'm actually a bit nervous."

Benjamin: "Is this gonna be spicy? I don't do spicy."

Christine: "Oh please, it's not gonna be THAT spicy."

Bonnie: _Whispers_ "Speak for yourself."

Fru Fru: "Are we eating this raw or…"

Christine: "No, you will be eating it, like this."

Christine takes the platter away and replaces it with a bowl of Reaper Salsa, a bowl of Tostitos chips beside it.

Judy: "Alright, salsa."

Christine: "Now, there's one more thing you guys should know. You guys will be trying this at the EXACT same time. So everybody grab a chip and dip it in the salsa."

Everybody grabs a chip and scoops up some of the salsa.

Christine: "Now, on my mark, you will all eat it at the same time. Ready? 1. 2. 3!"

Everybody puts the chip in their mouths and begin chewing. Almost immediately, everybody starts coughing, tearing up, and fanning their mouths.

Nick: _In tears_ "Oh dear God! What is that?!"

Finnick: "It's so hot!"

Benjamin: _Panting_ "You said it wasn't that spicy!"

Christine: _Shrugs_ "I lied." _Laughs_

Fru Fru: _Also crying_ "Oh! You're so cruel!"

Judy: "Can we have water please?!"

Bonnie: "Water won't do it hun, we need a tall glass of milk for this!" _Exhales deeply_ "I can't believe I actually ate that!"

Judy: "Ok, then can we have milk please?!"

Christine: "I'm sorry Judy, but you guys need to wait at least one minute before you can actually cool off. It's like a challenge."

Nick: _Still crying_ "No! I can't do it!"

Judy: _Hiccup_ "Nick, you're crying!"

Nick: _Hiccup_ "I KNOW I AM BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME?!"

Benjamin: _Banging on the table_ "This is so hot!"

Finnick: _Blows nose into a napkin_ "Why would you do this to us?!"

Christine: _Laughs_ "Alright, would you guys like something to cool your taste buds?"

All: "YES!"

Christine laughs as she gives a glass of milk to each Zootopian, who all take it and drink eagerly.

Gazelle: "So much better."

Stu: "What the heck was that?"

Christine: "That was called a Carolina Reaper Pepper."

Finnick: _Frowns_ "A Carolina Reaper Pepper?"

Nick: "Good name for it." _Drinks milk._

Christine: "The Carolina Reaper Pepper is said to be twice as hot as the famous Ghost Pepper. There are even videos up on YouTube about people taking the Reaper Challenge, where they eat the pepper raw."

Judy: "That's crazy!"

Nick: "That's insane. Their gonna ruin their taste buds like that."

Christine: _Pulls out a laptop_ "Here on this laptop, I have an example of one of those videos. This is from the channel, Good Mythical Morning. It is 13 and a half minutes long, and it features Rhett and Link, who took the Ghost Pepper Challenge first, and are now taking the Carolina Reaper Challenge. Take a look."

Christine plays the video and the animals watch as the two men on the video first read a letter from one of their fans, and then eat the two peppers raw. They remain in shocked silence as the humans continue to torture themselves without relief for ten minutes.

Nick: "You see, I know I said that I don't let others know that things get to me, but I felt like them when I ate that thing. I could NOT handle that."

Bonnie: "They have the right idea though. Water does help keep it down, and ice cream works just as well as milk does."

Gazelle: "From the looks of the heat factor, it seems that the Reaper is NOT the hottest pepper in the world. It's something called… the Pure Capsaicin. I feel bad for the guy that ate THAT. The heat factor says that it's 15,000,000 to 16,000,000 in scoville units!"

Christine: "There actually are videos of people taking a challenge using those peppers, Gazelle."

All: "Why?!"

Nick: "It's just so crazy!"

Fru Fru: "People are dumb. Or maybe it's just humans."

Christine: "Alright, so you know what's coming next. Do you recommend this to other Zootopians."

All: "NO!"

Bonnie: "Why would you even ask us that? The answer is so obvious."

Nick: "Nobody should ever eat this… EVER! I'm not sure what Hunter was thinking!"

Christine: "Alright you guys, we're starting to run out of time. Anything you wanna say?"

Judy: "Thank you for watching this episode of Zootopia vs Food."

Gazelle: "Be sure to follow and fave for more episodes just like this."

Fru Fru: "Don't forget to check out other fics from our producer, ZimmyCakes."

Nick: "Please please please PLEASE don't ever try a Carolina Reaper! And please, if you're going to send suggestions, please make sure they are not going to KILL US!"

All: "BYE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zootopia vs Sushi

Christine: "Guys, where's Fru Fru?"

Judy: "She's out with her husband for their anniversary. She won't be joining us today."

Christine: "Oh, that's too bad, because…" _Singsong_ "I have great news!"

All: "What?"

Christine: "We were given four more suggestions for you guys to try different foods!"

All: "FOUR MORE?!"

Judy: "Oh my god! That is so cool!"

Nick: "Are we doing them all now?"

Christine: "No, we'll be doing them in separate episodes, starting with the earliest suggestion and working our way to the most recent."

Bonnie: "Ok, that sounds fair."

Christine: "Awesome! So, today's suggestion came from Stallion6 of Deviantart, and they would like you to react to this."

Christine pulls off the lid on the platter to reveal California Rolls, or as the animals call it, Zootopia Rolls.

Nick: "Oh gosh. Sushi."

Finnick: "Sushi! It's sushi!"

Judy: "I love sushi."

Gazelle: "I've had this before. It's tasty."

Nick: "I don't really like fish."

Christine: "Ok, what do you see in this?"

Stu: "I see rice. I see guacamole."

Benjamin: "Crab meat. And I think that's avocado."

Finnick: "It's a Zootopia Roll, which is the only kind of sushi I've ever had."

Christine: "Well, I have five different kinds of sushi for you guys to try today."

Nick: *Sarcastic* "That's gonna be fun."

Bonnie: "Oh my gosh, I know exactly what's gonna happen. You're gonna show me this, and then you're gonna bring out some weird tasting sushi that no one's ever gonna want to eat."

Christine: *Laughs* "Well, here is your first sushi."

Christine puts down a plate with a maguro in front of everyone.

Gazelle: "Um… um… you're not gonna give me rolls?"

Judy: "There's an emoji for this."

Finnick: "Now, I do not know what this red stuff is, so that's the only fright that I have."

Gazelle: *Picks up the sushi, staring at it.* "Mmm… croissant roll."

Stu: "One, two, three." *Takes a bite.* "The only good thing about this is the rice."

Benjamin: *Takes a bite and gives a thumbs up.*

Finnick: *Takes a bite.* "It's so messy." *Trying to wipe the rice off.* "Ah! The rice is sticky!"

Nick: "It tastes like salt water and chicken."

Gazelle: *Spits her bite back out.* "AAAHAAAA! NO PAIN NO PAIN!"

Christine: "You guys just tried Maguro, or Tuna sushi."

Bonnie: "Eww! I really don't like tuna."

Finnick: "Oh, it's tuna fish. I actually kind of liked it."

Judy: "It doesn't taste like the regular tuna that I eat. You know like the brown kind that looks like cat food."

Christine: "Ok, here's your next piece."

Christine places down a plate of Saba in front of everyone.

Gazelle: "Oh what's that?! People's logic these days having silverfish."

Finnick: "That's the skin of a fish! No!"

Benjamin: "Slimy. Smells bad."

Stu: *Sniffs and pulls back disgusted.*

Judy: *Trying to pick it up with the chopsticks.* "You know what, I'm done with these chopsticks." *Picks it up with her paws and takes a bite.* "I can't really describe it, it's just really good."

Finnick: "Oh my gosh." *Takes a bite and then shakes his head.*

Nick: *Takes a bite.* "I'm not taking another bite."

Gazelle: "What is this?"

Christine: "That was a piece of Saba, or Mackerel."

Stu: "Oh, I've never heard of mackerel."

Benjamin: "I don't know what a mackerel is."

Finnick: "It's too salty. It's just making a bag of salt chewy."

Christine then places down a plate of Ikura.

Benjamin: "Aw, this one has fish eggs."

Gazelle: "This isn't fish, this is eggs."

Judy: "I feel like I'm eating orbees."

Stu: "Is this eyeballs?" *Takes a bite.* "I need water!"

Christine snickers and gives the rabbit a water bottle. Stu takes it and drinks it before taking a deep breath.

Gazelle: *Takes a bite and scrunches her face in disgust.*

Benjamin: *Takes a bite.* "It's actually really good."

Judy: "That tastes disgusting!"

Bonnie: "It tastes really salty."

Nick: "It tastes like the worst fish in the whole entire world."

Christine: "In my world, in Japan, they call this kind of sushi Ikura, which is Salmon Eggs."

Stu: "Oh!" *Pushes the plate away.* "Oh gosh. Pretty sure it's evil."

Judy: "That's disgusting. I like salmon but who eats their eggs?"

Benjamin: "It's not like any ordinary sushi. These people have gotten creative."

Christine: "Ready for your next piece?"

Finnick: "I shall slay the beast!"

Christine smiles and places down a plate of Unagi.

Finnick: "I shall not slay the beast."

Stu: "It looks like raw chicken."

Gazelle: "What, is this like octopus?"

Judy: "Is that a tentacle?"

Benjamin: "This is definitely cooked eel."

Bonnie: "This looks like eel."

Judy: *Takes a bite.* "That tastes disgusting."

Nick: *Takes a bite.* "That's cooked fish. I like it."

Bonnie: "Here goes nothing. … Actually, here goes everything." *Takes a bite.* "Yeah, I betcha this is an eel."

Benjamin: *Takes a bite.* "Yeah, this is definitely eel."

Christine: "Are you ready to see what you ate?"

All: "Yeah."

Christine pulls out a picture of an eel and hands it to Nick, he looks at it and immediately looks away, handing the picture to Judy.

Judy: "EW! Is that an eel?!"

Finnick: *Takes the picture and observes.* "These look nothing alike."

Christine: "You just tried Unagi, which is cooked eel."

Benjamin: "I just know this taste because I've eaten eel a lot."

Stu: "I ate an eel… I don't think I've seen anyone eat an eel."

Nick: "How can something look so bad but taste so good?!"

Christine: "Alright, it's now time for the last piece."

Gazelle quickly closes her eyes as Christine places down a plate of Uni.

Gazelle: *Opens her eyes.* "Yeah, that's why I had my eyes closed."

Nick: "That's a fish tongue! I don't wanna eat that."

Finnick: "Of course the last one would be the most weirdest one!"

Judy: "Ew, it's all gummy and squishy!"

Stu: "It feels slimy. I don't wanna try this."

Bonnie: "It just looks weird and I am not comfortable with eating it."

Gazelle: "Why am I doing this, I must be out of my mind!"

Stu: *Takes a bite, gags, and spits it back out in a napkin.*

Finnick: *Takes a bite, but doesn't swallow it.*

Benjamin: *Takes a bite.* "I thought this was actually gonna be good!"

Christine: *Pulls out a platter with a sea urchin on it.* "Look at what you ate."

Judy: "AAH! What is this?!"

Christine: "It's a sea urchin."

Stu: "I can't believe I ate this!"

Nick: "A sea urchin, really?"

Bonnie: "Awesome."

Gazelle: *Stares at it, then jumps away, startled.* "Oh god, it moved!" *Looks back it.* "I feel scared."

Finnick: "How did Ariel ever live with you?!"

Christine: "Alright guys, so which of these do you recommend?"

Nick: "The cooked eel."

Stu: "The mackerel, it's probably the best one."

Benjamin: "The fish eggs."

Gazelle: "The mackerel."

Judy: "The tuna one. It tasted good."

Bonnie: "I recommend none of these."

Finnick: "The fish eggs one, because I've already had it and it was pretty good. If you like it, high five."

Christine: "Alright guys, we're starting to run out of time. Anything you'd like to say?"

Judy: "Thanks for watching us eat raw fish on Zootopia vs Food."

Finnick: "What food should we eat next? Tell us in the review box below."

Nick: "Don't forget to follow and fave. And make sure you check out the other stuff our producer, ZimmyCakes, has created, like Invader Zim Reacts, When Zim and Dib Play, and her newest class, Invader Zim Teachings and Studies, where she'll teach you everything you need or want to know about Invader Zim."

Stu: "Konichiwa!"

Bonnie: "Bye guys! I still don't get why people like sushi so much."

All: "BYE!"


End file.
